


420 Cuddles

by Kendrickhier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: When Alex comes home from work she finds a cookie that looks quite tasty. Little does she know, it's a pot cookie. Astra lives with her because DEO house arrest. Fluff ensues.





	420 Cuddles

After a long day at the DEO, Alex finally enters her apartment, slumping against the door for a moment after she’s closed it, heaving a sigh. During her quiet moment she hears the shower running, indicating Astra’s presence – another thing she has the DEO to thank for.

Well, that’s not entirely fair, she did volunteer her apartment when it was apparent they didn’t trust Kara to be objective enough to keep watch. Still. If the DEO hadn’t insisted on essentially grounding the Kryptonian, she wouldn’t be here now.

Not that she minds her presence, that couldn’t be farther from the truth. Astra, for her part, is surprisingly pleasant to be around, especially for a former enemy general.

She needs to stop thinking about this and get herself something to drink. Preferably something that can distract her from the bloody memories. Thus she pushes away from the door frame, tosses her jacket at the hanger, and heads for the kitchen, when her eye falls onto what looks to be a sugary chocolate cookie on the counter. Kara must have dropped it off before heading home, knowing Alex would both need it and not take the time to get it herself. How considerate. And effective, the craving for a drink has already been redirected to the cookie.

“Thanks,” she says aloud on the odd chance that Kara is still nearby listening for her, grin on her face as she takes a bite of it. Delicious.

She prepares herself a cup of coffee along with it – black, there’s so much sugar and sweetness on this thing she won’t need any in her coffee – and then moves to settle on the couch. Alex throws up her legs, one crossing the other at the ankle, and turns on the TV with the nearby remote. Netflix recommended some new silly movie to her priorly and this feels like the perfect time to put it on.

Halfway through The Unicorn Store _and_ her cookie, by the time she’s full on giggling at the movie’s sense of humor, Astra finally emerges from the bathroom. She freezes when she catches sight of Alex. “Where did you get that?”

Alex looks up at her, tilting her head. “It was on the counter, why?”

“… That was my cookie.”

“Aww, don’t be stingy. There’s plenty left!” To emphasize her point, she raises the remaining half. “It’s a good cookie. Where’d _you_ get it?”

But Astra disregards that question, concern seeming to raise as she observes. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m good! This was just what I needed, you wouldn’t _believe_ what chaos the DEO was today-“

“Alex,” she interrupts, cutting off what is sure to be a long story. “There is something you should know about that cookie.”

“What?”

“There is THC in it. _A lot_ of THC.”

Alex frowns for a moment, before laughing. “You had a pot cookie?!”

“Alexandra, this is serious.” Her face confirms this, still entirely serious, concerned, and a tiny bit irritated now.

“Why, how much was in there?”

“About enough to get an elephant high.”

“Oh…” she’s silent for a moment; it’s been a while since she’s been stoned, college most likely, and never quite on this much. But soon after the corners of her mouth pull, clearly restraining a laugh as she tried (and failed) to look at Astra seriously. “Want to be the other half of my elephant?”

Astra sighs - a sign of defeat - and walks over to join her on the couch; they both realize Alex just has to ride this out, and Astra may as well stick around to keep watch. She takes the remaining half from Alex, but puts it down on the table rather than eat it,  responding “I think I’d rather save that for later.”

 

* * *

 

“I could _really_ go for some pizza… Do you want to order pizza?”

Astra hums in consideration, trying but failing to ignore a pair of dopey pleading eyes aimed at her. “I suppose that would suffice.” Immediately a phone is thrust into her hands, Alex looking very much excited about the prospect. When Astra takes a look at the screen, the pizza place’s number has already been put in, so she presses call. “Any preferences?”

“Definitely pepperoni.”

The pizza guy picks up the phone then, doing his usual spiel, and Astra gives her a nod. “I would like to order your biggest pizza.“

 _“One extra-large pizza,”_ he confirms, _“what toppings would you like?”_

Just as she’s about to give in her order, Alex evidently hadn’t finished deciding. “Or bacon,” she muses, no longer looking at Astra, eyes unfocused. “With red peppers, or no, artichoke! Or…”

Astra doesn’t have the time for this, when she hears the guy on the other side try to call her attention with a ‘ _Hello?_ ’; she’ll have to decide on something since it doesn’t look like Alex will be able to settle on anything. “I’d like pepperoni, bacon, and mushrooms toppings.”

The guy continues with the mundane miscellaneous information he needs, but Astra only pays him enough attention to pass it on. She’s more concerned with Alex, who stopped her musing and instead started chuckling to herself again, muttering something about ‘shrooms’ that she can’t quite pick up on.

As she gives their delivery address, Alex decides her spot on the couch isn’t comfortable enough anymore, instead scooting over to the other woman and leaning against her, head nuzzling into her chest. Astra’s gaze shift down immediately, eyes widened slightly, heartrate picking up, and very nearly stumbling over her words. She’s unsure how to deal with this new development.

When it doesn’t look like Alex plans on moving even once the call has ended, Astra wraps her arms around her and shifts slightly to make it more comfortable for the both of them.

Alex manages to watch TV for exactly 1 minute and 43 seconds before something else catches her attention again. “Wait… Do pot cookies even affect you?”

Astra tenses momentarily, prompting Alex to sit up just enough to be able to look at her. “They do, however not quite the way it affects you humans,” she answers, hoping that will be enough to satisfy her curiosity. (In hindsight, she’s not sure why she bothered.)

“What does it do for you?”

She takes a deep breath, steeling herself. There’s a vulnerability in answering this even though she’d expected Alex, in all her knowledge, to know what THC does to a Kryptonian. “It triggers our equivalent of oxytocin.”

For a moment, there’s a silence. It stretches on, but she knows Alex knows what this means. Knows she needs said oxytocin to battle loneliness, of all things. Astra doesn’t like to admit to such weakness, especially not when Alex is around nearly every day and interacts with her, positively so.

But Alex is gone often, too. The majority of the time in fact, while she isn’t allowed to leave the apartment. Alex and Kara are her only sources of social interaction as it stands, and it’s just not enough. Even imprisoned in the DEO she had more interactions with other humans, if only because they stood guard.

“Ohhh,” is all Alex vocalizes eventually, before lying back down to her previous comfortable position.

No judgment. _No comment_. But most importantly, no pity. It’s enough for Astra to exhale her relief, and settle back in too.

 

* * *

 

Hours have gone by, pizza come and gone, empty box still on the table, and neither woman has been willing to move much from their position if it wasn’t a necessity. They’re in the middle of A Goofy Movie – another one of Alex’s pun-ny suggestions when she was in the mood for ‘a silly movie, like, a goofy movie’ – when she sits up again, this time fully turning to face Astra.

Astra stares back at her, albeit with much more confusion, which grows the longer Alex looks at her. She can’t tell what’s going on inside that head of hers, certainly not now when there are no inhibitions left and her mind jumps from one thought to the next.

She lets Alex stare until curiosity gets the best of her. “What?”

The answer comes in a hand that reaches out to cup her face, and Astra can hear both their hearts accelerate, when Alex leans in slowly, giving her plenty of time to back out. She probably should; Alex is high out of her mind, she’s _vulnerable_ , and Astra has found humans are much more affectionate when affected by THC.

But she doesn’t want to.

Instead, Astra closes the last inch or so herself, pressing her lips against Alex’s. Should Alex hate her for this later, then so be it, that’s just going to have to be a risk she’ll have to take. And how this risk is worth it; her lips are so soft, so perfect, and so insistent when she pushes Astra back into the couch.

It soon escalates into what can only be described as making out, teeth nipping playfully, tongues intertwining. It’s everything either of them have wondered about and more, _so much more._ In all her years on this planet, maybe even on Krypton, she has never felt this light – and she can _fly_ , that’s saying something.

When they finally do separate, panting lightly, still only inches away from each other, Alex grins. “Isn’t that much better than a pot cookie?”

And Astra can’t help herself, she laughs, for the first time in decades. “Yes, yes it is.”


End file.
